<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three weeks by Angelic_kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390530">three weeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_kid/pseuds/Angelic_kid'>Angelic_kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boxing, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boxer Erwin Smith, Boxer Mike Zacharias, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Needy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Nile Dok Is An Asshole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Trigger, Some Plot, Top Erwin Smith, Top Mike Zacharias, an excuse to practise some smut, can’t just have Levi getting his back blown out, erwin and mike are teases, just wanted to write a needy Levi waiting for his men to come home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_kid/pseuds/Angelic_kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-it’s all well and good having not one but two gorgeous famous boxer partners but what’s the point if they’re not going to be home- </p><p> </p><p>*aka the one where Levi wants his beefy boyfriends to come beat his p***y up instead ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Mike Zacharias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>bottom Levi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Erwin and Mike are boxers who spend a lot of time away from home. Levi who’s a stay at home writer is beginning to feel withdrawals from his partners being away for three weeks.</p><p>An excuse for me to write a threesome. </p><p>-Trigger warning for attempted sexual assault so be careful of that please-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When are you guys coming home” Levi couldn’t help but whine as he looked at the smug faces of his boyfriends on the other side of the screen. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You miss us sweetheart?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Miss? <em>Miss? </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi was convinced his dick was going to fall off at the lack of attention it had been getting. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You see he loved Mike and Erwin, he really did. He also loved their job, in particular, the sight of two sweaty bodies and the heavy breathing made him weak at the knees and he really loved how the two of them could just pick him up like he was weightless.</p><p>But the part he absolutely despised was when they’d have out of city competitions.</p><p>Usually, Levi would actually accompany the blondes but his editor was practically camping outside his door begging him to finish his up and coming book and Levi knew if he tagged along the book would not be coming but he certainly would. </p><p>So with crazy self-control, the man had decided to stay back and finish his work, what he thought would be an easy three weeks was turning out to be hell. </p><p> </p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
                                                                                         <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The first week it was the dreams- </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Erwin painfully gripped onto Levi’s hips as the man bounced up and down on his cock. “Yeah, you feel that sweetheart” Erwin groaned into Levi’s ear relishing in the mewl he received back. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glanced over Levi’s shoulder to see Mike who was smirking as he took in the sight his two lovers made before crawling on the bed to grip the smaller man's thighs to pull them even further apart on Erwin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi whimpered at the stretch of his legs and the Erwins cock. “Fuck Mike...ah...what are you doing?” Levi drawled.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”hmm I want to see you all spread out for us love...you look so pretty like this bouncing on this cock like you were made for it. Isn’t that right love you were made just for us?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi’s mouth hung open as Mikes's words caused his insides to flip at the tone. Hands still holding Erwins shoulders, there was nothing to stop the constant flow of moans and stutters that he could not control.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Mike dear, I think Levi’s been good enough. I’m going to give him what he needs.” <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly Levi found himself lying on the bed legs in the air face up as Erwin roughly held him down. “Ah, Levi darling” Erwin's animalistic growl caused Levi’s whole body to shake for a second as he tried to comprehend the words the man was saying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You want to be fucked you pretty thing? Then I’ll fucking show you how it’s done.” <br/>
<br/>
“yes...yes...damn it yes!” Levi screamed as Mikes's hand wrapped around his cock whereas the other one went ahead into Levi’s mouth. <br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“gorgeous” Mike snarled as he watched his smaller lover choke on the fingers. Said man looked away to grin at Erwin who was rapidly thrusting.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi groaned around the fingers louder as he looked to his lovers who were now making out roughly as one fucked him and the other jerked him. <br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>But you see that didn’t last long as Levi woke up to his determined editor viciously attacking him awake with soft slaps to his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Petra...did you fucking break into my house to wake me up?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Of course I did Sir!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
---</p><p> </p><p>Then it was the second week when he got little flashbacks his mind seemed to like to throw at him when looking at completely innocent things-</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighed as he got out some leftover takeaway to heat up for dinner. the complete silence he was in just kept reminding him of the loneliness he was experiencing. </p><p>''Ugh for fucks sake'' he muttered to himself, ''get over it Levi, it's just one more week.''</p><p>The fact he was resorting to having conversations himself was embarrassingly depressing, it wasn't like he didn't have friends, the man had plenty, but he was feeling sick of them and his boyfriends were gone. </p><p>''Fuck it, ill go out next week!'' Levi declared while opening a cupboard to grab himself a plate. </p><p>He paused for a second as something met his eye. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>''What the fuck?''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi had come back home after a long day of Hanji dragging him around town in a joint hunt for their kitten, called titan, which they'd seem to have lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''I've been busting my ass looking for a god damn kitten and you guys are here doing this!?''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unsurprisingly Levi did not gain a response from his two men as Erwin's mouth seemed to be full of something white and Mike's mouth was full of Erwin's cock. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Please god no, not the whipped cream.''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erwin was seated on the couch with his head back as Mike was on his knees on the floor in front of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both seemed to be blissfully ignoring their smaller and younger lover whose face was beginning to flush a little taking in the shirtless galore of the two men. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Hey, don't ignore me,'' Levi had tried to sound as unbothered as he could but there was a bit of a whine attached to his words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mike emptied his mouth with a pop and looked behind him to give Levi a grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Hey sweetheart'' the man even gave a little wave before resuming his task of sucking Erwin off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scandalized, Levi went right up to the couch and sat next to Erwin who was grunting with his mouth open showing a little perfect swirl of whipped cream on his tongue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>''What are you even trying to do?'' Levi asked while putting his own mouth to use by sucking on Erwin's neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Kiss him, baby,'' Mike asked yet there didn't seem to be any room for argument so Levi moved his head up cringing at the taste of slightly warm and wet whipped cream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't nice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back in real-time Levi furiously blushed while starring at the whipped cream in the cupboard, he remembered how after kissing Erwin he dashed straight to the bathroom to wash his whole mouth three times, something about the texture of whipped cream that had been sitting in Erwin's mouth for god knows how long had caused his whole body to reject it.</p><p>It was safe to say the trio did not engage in any food play together after that but the two men made sure to treat Levi with an extra good fucking after nearly causing him to empty his guts.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Then it was the final week his boyfriends were away-</p><p> </p><p>Sticking true to himself Levi had planned to head out to a bar for the night. </p><p>He was just in need of some refreshing new company, he even secretly hoped he might make a new good friend but he was mainly going out as a time passer.</p><p>Levi looked good and he knew it, when he woke up in the morning he saw Erwin had decided to be oh so generous and send him a short video of himself and Mike naked and rubbing oil into each other. </p><p>Alongside the video, Erwin had said: <strong>Good morning baby, </strong><strong>massage today! Wish you were here with us. </strong></p><p>Of course, Levi had responded with a short and sweet: <em>Fu</em><em>ck yourselves &lt;3</em></p><p>And honestly, he had no doubt they probably did, so he had decided to dress himself up in the tightest black slacks he owned and a maroon silk button-up which was incredibly loose and open at the neck showing off his enticing shoulders and neck to everyone.</p><p>He was sure if anyone came close enough they could for sure look into his shirt at his nipples. </p><p>Feeling proud as he looked in the mirror Levi went to take a picture, he titled his head to show off his bare neck knowing if his boyfriends were with him they wouldn't have let him leave without their marks along it without hesitation. </p><p>The picture just included Levi's chest up to his nose, he had decided to take it while lying on the bed and had placed a finger in his mouth, drawing attention to his soft pink lips. </p><p>Grinning madly he sent the photo to the group chat he had with his lovers with the message: <em>Going out x</em></p><p>Within a second he saw both his boyfriends typing, Mike had replied first saying: <span class="u">God if only Daddy was there. You're such a pretty little thing.</span></p><p>Whereas Erwin had replied: <strong>You look absolutely gorgeous sweetheart, where are you going again?</strong></p><p>Levi was practically glowing from the praise not fighting off the big smile seeing as no one was around. </p><p> </p><p>Levi: <em>I'm going to the club we went to for Hanji's birthday this year, I just needed a drink </em></p><p>Mike: <span class="u">You look like a whole goddamn drink babe, absolutely intoxicating </span></p><p>Erwin: <strong>Have fun sweetheart but be safe </strong></p><p>Erwin: <strong>don't get home too late </strong></p><p>Erwin: <strong>call if you need anything</strong></p><p>Erwin: <strong>don't get drunk and drive</strong></p><p>Erwin: <strong>watch your drink </strong></p><p>Erwin: <strong>send photos of any assholes, I'll get them when I get back</strong></p><p>Levi: <em>Erwin...</em></p><p>Erwin: <strong>don't go home with any strangers </strong></p><p>Erwin: <strong>let someone know where you are </strong></p><p>Erwin: <strong>try not to beat anyone up</strong></p><p>Erwin: <strong>that's my job </strong></p><p>Levi: <em>ERWIN PLEASE</em></p><p>Levi: <em>I get it, I'll be fine, I always am </em></p><p>Erwin: <strong>sorry love, you just look too damn tempting </strong></p><p>Mike: <span class="u">don't worry, if he gets into trouble we will just have to punish him later</span></p><p>Mike: <span class="u">babe you have given me a neck kink </span></p><p>Mike: <span class="u">the shit</span><span class="u"> I</span><span class="u"> am prepared to do right now just to mark yours up </span></p><p>Erwin: <strong>fuck, same here </strong></p><p>Levi: <em>horny bastards</em></p><p>Levi: <em>Uber's here, bye daddies &lt;3</em></p><p>Erwin:<strong> bye sweetheart</strong></p><p>Mike: <span class="u">bye gorgeous </span></p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The club was as lively as ever when Levi had gotten there, the man took a seat at the bar noticing it was Moblit who was on shift. </p><p>''Levi! Hey, want the usual?'' Levi nodded at the man giving him a smile as thanks. </p><p>He didn't have to wait long for people to start coming up to him, girls boys, and everyone in between came to start casual conversation however most would leave once he'd point out he was already taken. </p><p>''Heyyy you are stunning!'' </p><p>Levi looked towards the voice and smiled politely, ''thank you very much'' he drawled. </p><p>''Nile, Nile Dok'' the man held his hand out for a handshake which Levi subtlely declined, god knows where that man's hands have been.</p><p>Nile wasn't phased by his rejected handshake and chose to take a seat next to Levi and wrap his arm around Levi's shoulder causing the smaller man to frown. </p><p> ''So why're you here. Surely someone as pretty as you have got to be taken?'' </p><p>Levi tried to shake out of the man's close grip but couldn't, eyes meeting Moblit who was peering over at Levi, he figured he could deal with a little close touching as long as someone else was nearby. </p><p>''You're right Nile, I've got boyfriends.'' </p><p>Nile didn't hide his surprise, his eyebrows going comically up, ''boyfriends? You mean plural?'' </p><p>''Yep!'' Levi said over-dramatically, ''I got not one but two boyfriends!'' while taking a swing of his drink. </p><p>As Levi beckoned Moblit over for a refill, he missed the way Nile's eyes darkened and his mouth turned into a dark smirk. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>''Fucking hell Erwin, your elbow is digging right into me!'' </p><p>Erwin liked to think of himself as a patient man but when it came to his lovers he was never able to hold back. </p><p>This is why he and Mike were cramped into the back of the smallest Uber known to man as they made their way back to their Levi. </p><p>They did already have this preplanned, they knew they were going to return home early and had gotten comfortable taxi's booked for the next day but god was their boyfriend just too damn tempting for his own good. </p><p>No Uber was willing to drive to the next town over but with the best persuasion skill Erwin knew (money) he managed to secure a driver. </p><p>He does regret not checking what type of space the car had as he was not enjoying the 45-minute-ride cramped next to his other obscenely large boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Levi's head began to hurt after a while. </p><p>Nile also didn't seem to be bothered by Levi already being taken, he felt happy as he thought of a new possible friendship that he could get out of this if this casual conversation kept up.</p><p>''Hey, Levi do you need to go to the bathroom?'' Nile asked in concern as he noticed Levi had begun to fidget more. </p><p>Nodding Levi thought a visit to the bathroom was probably a good idea ''yeah, uhm I think I'm gonna go'' Levi said his own brain not realizing his speech had slowed a little. </p><p>Moblit watched as Levi staggered off to the bathroom, the man had already been texting Erwin and Mike so the men could be updated with Levi as he was concerned with Nile, his concern had grown into itching to call the police as he looked away from his phone to see the man had disappeared. </p><p>''Moblit!'' his boss had shouted, ''get back to work!'' </p><p>''Maybe I'm just paranoid'' Moblit muttered while grabbing a cloth to clean some glasses before he lost his job for slacking off. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>''Five minutes'' Mike sighed as he looked out the window recognizing exactly where they were. </p><p>''Do you think we should be concerned?'' </p><p>Both men were on edge after Moblit saying Levi didn't look too good, Erwin would frequently look into the mirror to meet eyes with the driver, hoping that the subtle intimidation would get them to drive faster. </p><p>''I don't know but I do know my fist is ready at all times''  Mike growled eyes lighting up as the view of the club finally pulled up. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Levi bent over to wash his face in the sink thinking that he needed some refreshment when he felt a slap across his ass. </p><p>''Who the fuck-'' Levi found himself roughly cut off as a hand gripped his throat and he was lifted onto the sink counter. </p><p>''Don't act so prude Levi. You wanted this.'' </p><p>Nile grinned at Levi's struggle which usually would have been more effective but the small man's limbs felt heavy. </p><p>''The fuck did you do Nile?'' Levi spat.</p><p>''Don't bother it was just a muscle relaxant, I might've given too much for your small size though, that's gonna be a pain'' Nile frowned while leaning forward to start sucking on Levi's neck.</p><p>''Oi ass, look here!'' </p><p>Nile's head whipped around at the new voice but found itself whipping right back around as he blacked out from a solid punch across the face. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Levi groaned and tried to stretch around in his bed but couldn't due to the heavy weights on each side of him. </p><p>''What-''</p><p>''Good morning sweetheart,'' Erwin woke up first from Levis wiggling and pulled the smaller man into his chest and wrapped his arms, enveloping him in. </p><p>''Why are you here?'' Levi broke out of Erwin's strong hold and sat on his knees in the middle of the bed. </p><p>At this point, Mike had also woken up from all the movement giving Levi a lazy grin, ''surprise babe! Come here and give me a kiss'' he practically demanded. </p><p>Levi felt himself relax fully for the first time in two weeks as his lips met with Mike's while said man pulled him into sitting on his lap. </p><p>Levi opened his eyes and put his arm forming some serious grabby hands out to gesture for Erwin to also indulge him with a kiss. </p><p>''Never leave me behind again" Levi said hugging both his lovers at once. </p><p>He could feel their chests vibrate as they chuckled giving him sweet kisses along his neck and face. </p><p>''Don't worry darling we will never leave you like this again,'' Mike said ruffling the raven hair despite his knuckles bruised red before getting out of bed, ''how about I make some breakfast and we all stay in bed today?'' </p><p>Mike didn't even wait for a response instead he went off to do exactly that knowing neither lover was going to argue with him. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>''Are you sure you're okay?'' Erwin had asked for about the millionth time that day. </p><p>''For god sake Erwin I'm fine damn it!'' Levi stressed. </p><p>It was cute how worried Erwin was and he could not lie he was a bit shaken up but Levi was content as long as Erwin and Mike were by his side. </p><p>''You know...we should really make it obvious you're ours, what do you say Erwin?'' </p><p>Leave it to Mike to be horny at any time Levi rolled his eyes but his stomach filled with need from being deprived for two weeks. </p><p>Erwin's face darkened for a second before looking back at Levi softly, ''are you sure you wanna do this? We can take it slow-'' the man stopped speaking as his throat closed up at the sight of Levi spreading his bare legs open beckoning the two men closer. </p><p>''please fuck me daddy'' Levi moaned. </p><p>All the blonde's sanity flew out the window.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>''So good for us Kitten'' Mike grunted thrusting into the smaller man abusing Levi's prostate without fail. </p><p>''P-please...god...let me cum'' Levi sobbed into his pillow clenching hard as he felt Mike's cum fill him up so perfectly. </p><p>Levi mewled as Mike pulled out and moved aside for Erwin to take his place behind Levi. </p><p>''shhh boy I'll fill you up'' Erwin purred using his thumb to rub the smaller man's rim as Levi thrashed around presenting his ass up letting his boyfriends admire the shiny opened hole. </p><p>Levi groaned lewdly as Erwin slid in burning and stretching him, sure Mike was longer but Erwin was <em>thick, </em>Levi's eyes would roll to the back of his head at every harsh thrust. </p><p>Erwin raised his hand up to slap the perky pale relishing at the sight of the sullied skin, ''<em>just for us</em>'' the man growled with carnal need.</p><p>''<em>please daddy, fuck please?'' </em>Levi gasped gripping the sheets like a lifeline as he felt himself teetering on the edge of pure bliss.</p><p>''Cum whenever you want sweet thing but I'm not going to stop until <em>I'm </em>done''  Erwin moaned gruffly keeping a bruising grip on Levi's hips and a brutal pace. </p><p>Miraculously,  Levi managed to hold back cumming until he felt Erwins thrusts becoming messier indicating the man was at his edge. </p><p>''Fuck-your cock is so good!'' Levi cried, Erwin, let out a rough moan at the words, and finally, Levi gasped again as warmth filled his lower half. </p><p>Erwins hips stuttered as he buried his cock deep deep deep inside, the air was heavy with panting and gasping as Levi felt his legs tremble and Ewin and Mike's hearts raced as the trio came down from their high. </p><p>''God you did so well'' Mike whispered softly laying himself down next to Levi trying to cuddle. </p><p>Erwin also flopped down on the other side of Levi not wanting to get up as his chest rose rapidly. </p><p>Levi snuggled up a smile present on his face despite the uncomfortable feeling of his lover's cum dripping from between his legs allowing himself to fall asleep knowing he will always be safe between these two men.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you’d like me to make to continue adding one-shots to this and how you found this. Also, let me know of any mistakes, please.<br/>I do have some ideas so look out for this becoming a collection!<br/>Stay safe and healthy thank you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>